


Taking Up Art

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dominate Leonardo, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik is instructed to take up an art class by his therapist to help him adjust to his missing arm</p><p>His art teacher is more interesting than art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Up Art

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Taking It Up the Art

His therapist had told him to take up art, said it would help him concentrate and get used to using only one arm. Malik hadn't want to but Kadar had finally talked him into taking a life drawing class, giving him those big blue eyes that Malik didn't think ANYONE could say no to. So he signed up and paid his money, going with Kadar to shop for all the supplies he needed. Just being out with Kadar and able to talk about something without a heavy silence between them made the class sort of worth it... and that was even before taking it! Lately Malik had felt brooding and unhappy, having a hard time adjusting to being crippled and finding it harder to use his prosthetic limb which he left off most of the time.  
  
When he closed his eyes he heard the bombs and gun shots, when he slept he was back in the car as the mine went off under them. With his injuries making him unfit for service Malik had been honorably discharged with some compensation... he had also been in the military long enough to make use of a retirement. Now he had a lot of time on his hand and too many memories that wanted to fill it. Maybe.... maybe art class would be what he needed? Despite his initial resistance he was almost excited as he entered the classroom on the first day, all his supplies in a messenger bag at his hip. Today he'd chosen to wear his prosthetic despite being clumsy with it, he needed to practice anyway.  
  
Part of the class was already there, setting up canvas at their easels and chatting amongst themselves. Malik chose a spot in back to set up, feeling too shy and awkward to socialize. He always felt like people were staring at him when he walked into a room, judging him by his missing arm. Besides, he'd been so long in the military that it was hard to talk to people who were civilians, it was like they spoke another language he only barely remembered.  
  
Malik took a seat at his stool and waited for the class to start, doodling on the corner of his easel with his pencil. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea... Malik watched as the classroom filled up, wondering where their teacher was, was he going to be late to his own class? Malik did not like tardy people, he found it incredibly rude. If he hadn't already forked over his money he probably would have walked right out.  
  
“Per favore, forgive me!” a blond man wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a billowing white shirt (both items splattered with paint) ran into the room with a large canvas bag under one arm and so full of things that they were almost falling out, “I did not mean to be late, just lost track of time with my newest work!” he laughed and Malik felt a little annoyed that he couldn't stay annoyed with the man. There was something oddly charming and innocent about him... something Malik hadn't seen in a long time.  
  
“My name is Leonardo,” said their teacher a little breathlessly, gathering up a pencil and sticking it behind his ear, pulling his blond hair back into a messy pony tail, “Today we will be starting very basic, a bowl of fruit I want you all to sketch today and start painting next class,” Leonardo pulled a bowl of fake fruit out from under a cabinet and put it on the table in the middle of the room, “Don't worry about skill! This helps me assess where you are so I can give you the attention you need!” He clapped his hands, “Chop chop!”  
  
Everyone got to work and soon the room was filled with the dry sounds of sketching. Malik tried to draw but honestly he wasn't that good, he made a sound of frustration as he glanced over and saw the perfect fruit bowl his neighbor had sketched, seemingly without even trying very hard. All at once Leonardo appeared behind him, hand covering Malik's and guiding him, “It's okay,” he said softly, probably sensing Malik's frustration, “This isn't a contest... you should just relax and enjoy yourself... look at how the pear curves... watch it and follow that curve with your pencil...” Leonardo gracefully guided Malik's hand in following the curve of the pear, “See? Just like that!”  
  
Malik felt flustered, “Uh, thanks,” he grunt out, keeping his head down as Leonardo moved off to the next student. Leonardo hadn't once flinched or drawn attention to his arm... it was like he didn't even care. Straightening up a little on his stool Malik got back into his sketch, this time he didn't glance at his neighbor even once. Leonardo was right, this wasn't a competition and he was too old to be jealous of some young kid's ability to move a pencil over some paper.  
  
“Pencils down!” called Leonardo, who had buzzed around the room like a hummingbird, seemingly never running out of energy, “I am very impressed with all your sketches! Please sign them and keep them here and the next class we will move on to painting!”  
  
With his hand starting to cramp and shake Malik was more than glad to put down the pencil and get off the stool, cracking his back noisily and groaning. He was too fucking old for this. Everyone else around him look around twenty years old... at least ten years younger than Malik. He put his bag over his shoulder and turned to leave to find Leonardo right in front of him. Malik yelled and jumped back, knocking over his stool and swearing, “Fuck! Sorry! Kind of jumpy...” Malik bent down to try and straighten the stool but Leonardo beat him to it.  
  
“I didn't mean to startle you!” said Leonardo, blushing brightly and wringing his hands slightly, “I just wanted to get your name.... you are a little older than my usual students...”  
  
“Malik,” he answered a little gruffly, not liking that Leonardo had noticed how much older he was, “I'm only taking this because my therapist and my brother ganged up on me.”  
  
Leonardo beamed at him and Malik was glad he had dark skin as his blush wouldn't be quite as obvious as Leonardo's had been, “Malik, I am so pleased to have you in my class,” he put a hand on his arm and squeezed, “I think you have quite a bit a potential... I hope you will keep coming by for lessons.”  
  
Malik HAD been thinking about dropping it all... but... maybe he would show up again. Just to see how it went. It felt like forever since anyone but his brother had talked to him without constantly glancing at his arm or making awkward mentions to it, Leonardo however was all smiles and he seemed to enjoy touching and being close. Usually people like him annoyed Malik but something about Leonardo drew him close instead, “I'll be here,” he said.  
  
“Fabulous!” Leonardo beamed some more, “I will see you next week then! You should get a sketchbook and practice sketching the people and things around you! Practice makes perfect!”  
  
Malik normally didn't follow directions terribly well... but the minute he left he stopped by the art store at the school and picked up a sketchbook. Not one to try to please others, he really wanted to please Leonardo. Maybe he would make his first civilian friend since he'd left the military as a cripple.  
  
Kadar seemed pleased as punch to hear about Malik's first lesson, telling him to sketch him the minute Malik showed him the book he'd bought. Unable to think of a reason to say no he forced Kadar to sit still for as long as he could while he attempted to sketch him. He steadied it with his fake hand while he drew, glancing up at Kadar to try and capture his image. He'd sprawled out over the couch in a ridiculous over-the-top fashion. A parody of a model, though probably not on purpose. Kadar was just an over-the-top kind of person.  
  
“Wow, that's really good!” said Kadar when Malik showed him the finished sketch.  
  
“You don't have to humor me,” said Malik, taking the book back and feeling a little proud of himself anyway.  
  
“I'm not!” Kadar sat on the arm of his chair and leaned against him, “I didn't know you could draw, it's a good thing you took the class, huh?”  
  
“Yeah...” Malik decided to sketch as much as he could during the week and then show Leonardo what he'd done during the next class... hopefully he wouldn't mind... right?  
  
The next week he sketched things in his apartment, and in the nearby park. For the very first time since losing his arm his eyes were on things other than the people staring, his thoughts far away from what people might be thinking of him. It felt freeing, and he felt like a normal person again. At his therapist's appointment he talked about how much lighter he was feeling, how drawing was taking his mind off of everything... even the nightmares were getting a little better.  
  
Malik actually arrived earlier than everyone else the next day, a bit surprised to find Leonardo already there. He looked up as Malik entered and his whole face seemed to light up, Malik didn't know if he did that for every one of his students... but he liked it, “Malik!” he moved around his table and actually pulled Malik into a hug even though this had only been their second time meeting, “I am so glad you could make it!” he sounded very sincere, “Have you been sketching?”  
  
“Yes, I...brought the book with me if you want to see...?” Malik had never really put himself out there like this... he was a little afraid Leonardo would laugh at him, or say he didn't have the time to look at the sketches of an amateur artist. If any of his old military buddies were around they would have teased him for doing something like art, for caring what a long haired hippie like Leonardo might think. Well... Malik wasn't in the military anymore, and he was tired of being lonely. No matter how hard it was to put himself out like this he needed to try.  
  
“I would love to!” said Leonardo, and Malik was relieved at how earnest he sounded, “Um... perhaps after class? I want to be able to give them the time they deserve,” Leonardo put a hand on Malik's arm and grinned at him, “Do you like tea? I can make tea and we can talk in my office, I'll give you tips for the next sketches you do...are you ready to start painting today?”  
  
Malik nodded. Leonardo chat with him effortlessly as he helped Malik set up his station, not needing too much input from Malik to speak. He was a very chattery person which Malik liked as it meant he didn't have to do any work. Besides, Leonardo was interesting and funny and it was good to hear someone talk about things that weren't war or death. Malik was already starting on his painting with small instructions from Leonardo by the time all the other students had shown up, forcing Leonardo to leave his side and concentrate on the others.  
  
He worked hard on his painting, wanting to impress Leonardo even though he didn't really know what he was doing. Malik couldn't help but glance at his neighbor's painting again, finding it much much better than his. He took a deep breath and tried to not let it get to him, being the best in the class wasn't want this was about... Malik was starting to think that pleasing Leonardo was what this was about. By the time the class had ended no one had finished their painting and Leonardo told them to set them aside for the next class, congratulating everyone on how well they were doing as well as giving tips to people as they packed up.  
  
Once he'd finished packing up Malik hung behind, waiting for everyone else to leave so he could have Leonardo all to himself again. Leonardo waved out the last student and then turned to face Malik, giving him a smile, “Come to my office? It's a bit more cozy than this classroom!”  
  
Malik nodded curtly and shifted the bag on his shoulder, feeling...something... in the pit of his stomach. There was something about the way Leonardo looked at him... he followed the blond man out of the classroom and down the hall, watching as he waved to and greeted both fellow teachers and other students. Malik kept his head down, refusing to see if any of them were staring... they probably were. Who wouldn't? Leonardo opened a door at the end of the hall and ushered Malik in, shutting it behind him and moving over to his cluttered desk, “Er, scuzi... I am a bit of a messy person...” Leonardo coughed and managed to clear off a space on the desk, indicating Malik should sit down, “Now let's see what you have to show me!”  
  
Handing the sketchbook over, Malik took a seat, feeling almost nervous. No one but Kadar had seen his sketches and he was worried that Leonardo might suddenly change his tune and scoff. That was a ridiculous thought, Leonardo ooh'd and aah'd and pointed out all the things Malik had done right, then all the things he'd done wrong to work on next time. He could feel his chest puffing up with pride as he took his sketchbook back, “I've never drawn before,” admitted Malik as he put the sketchbook back in his bag, “I...didn't think I could.”  
  
“Anyone can draw,” said Leonardo, leaning forward on the desk almost conspiratorially, as if telling Malik a great secret.  
  
Malik's eyes darted over his handsome face, taking in the clever blue eyes, the freckles that crossed over his cheeks and nose, the blond hair in a haphazard ponytail... Leonardo was gorgeous. He sat back and cleared his throat, “Ah...well... I should probably go then...”  
  
He moved to get up but Leonardo darted forward and grabbed the wrist of his prosthetic, stopping him, “Wait!” Malik stared and he let go, blushing brightly, “Sorry...but... I was wondering if... you wanted to go to dinner some time? Uh, I mean, I'm sorry if you don't swing that way but-”  
  
Malik held up a hand to silence Leonardo's nervous babbling, a grin stretching his lips in a way they hadn't in a very long time, “Can you do that with one of your students?” he teased.  
  
“About as much as you can do that with one of your teachers,” returned Leonardo, but he was still bright red and looking a little nervous.  
  
Malik laughed and Leonardo joined him, “Well... tomorrow night? I'll meet you at 5:00 at the burger place down the road?”  
  
Leonardo brushed his hand through his hair, messing up his pony tail further, “I don't eat meat,” he said with some regret, “What about the Italian place...what is it called... Venice?”  
  
Malik felt a sudden burst of daring and swallowed before saying, “How about you come to my place... and I'll cook us up something to eat?” He put his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers for luck. Malik really liked Leonardo, liked how normal he made him feel.  
  
“Oh...” Leonardo's tongue ran over his lips quickly before he grinned and nodded slowly, “If you don't mind... I do love a home cooked meal... still at 5:00?”  
  
Letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, Malik nodded and grabbed a pad of paper from Leonardo's desk to write down his address and pass it over, “I promise I'm a good cook,” even if he hadn't bothered to cook in awhile. Leonardo took the address and gave Malik an almost shy smile.  
  
“Should I bring anything?” Malik watched him tuck the address into his pocket and then met his eyes again, loving how blue they were.  
  
“No, just yourself,” Malik paused and then moved around the side of the desk, heart beating too loud in his own ears. He cupped the back of Leonardo's neck with his one hand and leaned down to press their lips together softly, hesitantly. The blond man made a small noise of surprise and Malik almost pulled back until he felt one long fingered hand cup the back of his head and pull him closer, their lips starting to move together, tongues brushing shyly before Leonardo started to take control of the situation, his tongue slipping between Malik's lips.  
  
“Mmmm,” the blond man hummed and moved a hand to clench in the front of Malik's shirt, tugging him down into his lap, “Ahhh,” they pulled back for a breath with a wet sound, a string of spit still connecting them before Malik licked his lips, “Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to do this since I saw you in my classroom?” breathed Leonardo.  
  
“Is that why you took an interest in my silly art?” said Malik, the twist of his lips letting Leonardo know he was teasing. His prosthetic felt heavy and awkward at his side, unable to caress or hold like a real arm.  
  
Leonardo laughed and ran his lips along Malik's stubbled jaw, “My ulterior motive to get you in my arms...” he pulled away with a small sigh, hands rubbing up and down Malik's thighs, “Malik... I look forward to our dinner tomorrow.”  
  
Almost reluctantly Malik slid off of Leonardo's lap, “You are surprisingly forward,” said Malik, still feeling the slide of Leonardo's hands on his thighs and wishing they had gone just a bit higher... this probably wasn't the place though.  
  
Leonardo laughed and got to his feet, moving so quickly he startled Malik, pinning him against the wall so their noses brushed, dark and light eyes meeting, “People are always surprised... you don't mind, do you?”   
  
Malik was panting, pupils blown with a sudden overpowering lust, his last lover had been submissive and Malik had always tried to get him to take control with little to no success. Leonardo however... clearly did not need any prompting to be dominating. Oh god this was going to be fun, “Do I look like I mind?” growled Malik, leaning down and biting lightly at Leonardo's lip, “Don't expect me to just roll over though... I am a soldier.”  
  
“I'll hold you to that,” said Leonardo, voice slightly muffled as he leaned in to capture Malik's lips in a much harder, more demanding kiss. Seeing this unexpected side of the flighty Leonardo had Malik heating up like a furnace and he reached down to squeeze one of Leonardo's cheeks, finding his ass round and firm under his jeans.  
  
“S-Stop!” Leonardo pulled away, pale face bright red and hands shaking lightly, “Not here...” his eyes still burned though and Malik could see how much he just wanted to push everything off the desk and slam Malik down on top of it. Deciding not to make this too hard for Leonardo he leaned forward and gave him a small peck on the lips, adjusting his sweater to hide his erection.  
  
“I'll see you tomorrow night...” Malik's voice was husky with want but he forced himself to moved away, shifting his bag in front just in case his sweater shifted...he didn't want anyone seeing how fucking hard he was. He'd have to get his rocks off when he got home. Malik turned before leaving to see Leonardo looking a little dazed and leaning against his desk, lips kiss swollen and wet. God he couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
  
The next night Malik cooked up a simple white sauce pasta, wearing his sleeve pinned over his missing arm. Leonardo hadn't seen him without the prosthetic but Malik figured he wouldn't mind... right? It was his home and he was more comfortable without it. Honestly he wasn't that hungry, his thoughts on... other... things. Malik set the table and made sure to call Kadar and tell him NOT to come over tonight unless it was an emergency. Last thing he wanted was his little brother walking in on him and Leonardo fucking like rabbits somewhere in the apartment. It had been so so long since Malik had had a good fuck and the arousal burned low in his belly.  
  
Malik watched the clock like a hawk, frowning as 5:00PM arrived and Leonardo did not. What if he'd had second thoughts? Leonardo looked like a model, he could get anyone he wanted... not some crippled ex-soldier. No he was being ridiculous, they'd almost fucked on Leonardo's desk, it would be very odd for him to suddenly have second thoughts after THAT. Malik just had to keep telling himself that to keep from sweating.  
  
Finally at 5:15 there was a knock at his door. Malik nervously smoothed down his dark blue button-up shirt and answered it. Leonardo was there looking a little harried, “Scuzi! Scuzi! There was traffic and I left a little late and-”  
  
Malik grinned and pulled him in to silence him with a hard kiss, shutting the door with his foot so he could push Leonardo up against it. Almost immediately Malik felt arms around him, fisting tightly in the back of his shirt and pulling him close, Leonardo's tongue thrusting into Malik's mouth and unequivocally claiming it. Forced to pull back for air, Malik took deep gasping breaths, staring into Leonardo's smoldering eyes and grinning, “You'll pay for being tardy, the military does not put up with tardiness.”  
  
“Ooooh, we'll see if you get a chance to punish me,” Leonardo pat Malik a little roughly on the cheek and against his will his knees went a little weak, forcing him to lean against the door or fall to the floor.  
  
“D...dinner first though,” Malik pushed himself away on slightly unsteady legs to lead Leonardo to their prepared dinner.  
  
Leonardo followed after him but didn't let him sit down before giving him a slap on the ass. Malik yelped and then glared, promising Leonardo silently that he would pay for that. The blond man just laughed as he sat down across the small table. Malik honestly could not remember the last time he'd had so much fun with someone, or felt so at ease. Leonardo hadn't once drawn attention to his missing arm... not in the kind of way that he was avoiding it but more like it didn't even matter to him.  
  
They chat about nothing in particular over dinner, Malik could tell both of them were more concerned about what was coming after. He still found Leonardo easy to talk to, it didn't even matter that he was a civilian... they just... connected. Finishing his final bite Malik got to his feet and cleared his throat, all his nerves dancing somewhere between lust and nervousness, “You still have to pay for your tardiness,” he said, backing towards his bedroom to lead Leonardo there.  
  
The blond man stalked after him like a predator after prey, blue eyes abnormally bright in the low light of Malik's little bedroom, “Make me, amore mio,” he purred dangerously, backing Malik into his bed and then pushing him down over it, “If you can.”  
  
Then they were on each other, all teeth and nails, snarling and biting and tearing at their clothes. Malik felt a spike in his nerves as his missing arm was revealed without the benefit of a shirt to hide the gross scarring, but Leonardo only leaned down to run his tongue over the rough skin, holding Malik down as he writhed and yelled. He hadn't let anyone touch his stump, no one but the doctors.... he even avoided touching it himself. To have Leonardo licking and sucking over it was more sensual than Malik could handle, the feeling so intense it danced the fine line between pain and pleasure.  
  
When it became too much he forced them to switch positions, muscles sliding under his dark skin as he pinned Leonardo down on the bed with his larger, heavier frame. Leonardo put up a small struggle but Malik was simply stronger than him, and very well trained. Malik would let him up...after making him pay for being late. Malik didn't abide lateness. He grinned at Leonardo's sound of frustration, “Did you think you could best a soldier? You? A scrawny artist?”  
  
“This scrawny artist is going to fuck you raw,” growled Leonardo, nails scratching down Malik's broad back and making him moan.  
  
“Maybe,” said Malik a little breathlessly, planning to let Leonardo to do just that. Moving quickly he rolled Leonardo over onto his belly and then straddled his back, facing backwards so he could get a good look at the man's clothed ass. Malik brought his hand down in one hard slap, savoring Leonardo's yell, “How about a smack for every minute you were late...” Leonardo swore at him in Italian, which Malik didn't understand but didn't need to to get the gist of it, as he spanked him again and again. Sometimes just one cheek or the other, sometimes he angled his hand to get both.  
  
Malik counted aloud with each slap, cock throbbing each time and darkening the front of his pants with precum. Leonardo was writhing and almost sobbing under him but he arched up into each spank as best he could with Malik's weight on him. At the fifteenth spank Malik squeezed each cheek with a small groan, “Don't be late again...” he rolled off of Leonardo and let the other man crawl back on top of him, feeling a thrill at how dilated his pupils were, how wild his blue eyes.  
  
“You've just given me such a good incentive to do so, though,” said Leonardo darkly. He brought a hand down Malik's belly to make quick work of the button and zipper on his pants, “Get naked.”  
  
“You do it,” growled Malik, lifting his hips up so their trapped cocks rubbed together, “F-fuck...”  
  
Leonardo slid off of him and grabbed the edge of his pants, yanking them off and tossing them aside before getting out of his own pants. Malik was pleased to find he didn't wear any underwear and his eyes roamed shamelessly over his body. He was pale all over with a smattering of freckles that traveled over his shoulders and then down his chest and back. Leonardo had a smattering of pale blond hair on his chest and then a happy trail that lead down to his hard and leaking cock. He was lean but not weak, his muscles lightly defined under his smooth skin.   
  
Before Leonardo could do it Malik shoved off his boxers to free his own erection, groaning and giving it a small stroke just to relieve some of the pressure that had been building all evening. Leonardo quickly slapped his hand away, “No touching yourself unless I say! Now where are your things?”  
  
“Top drawer,” gasped out Malik, bringing his hand down to clench in the sheets.  
  
Leonardo opened the top drawer, suddenly taking his sweet fucking time. He dug around for a bit before pulling out a condom and Malik's bottle of lube... used for the most part for masturbation after losing his arm. Leonardo set the condom aside before grabbing Malik's feet and tugging him further down the bed so his legs hung over the edge, “Lift!” barked Leonardo, slapping Malik's thigh hard enough to make it sting.  
  
“Fuck you!” spat Malik as his cock drooled over his belly.  
  
Using his hands Leonardo forcibly shoved Malik's legs over his shoulders and then leaned close, bending him further than was comfortable, “You'd do well to do what you're told,” purred Leonardo, clearly enjoying himself immensely.  
  
“That wouldn't be half as much fun,” Malik grinned and shifted on the bed to get a bit more comfortable, just waiting for what was to come next.  
  
“Hmmm, good point....” Leonardo leaned forward and let Malik's legs move around his waist as he captured his lips in a heady kiss. While they kissed Malik's cracked open one eye to see him slathering three of his fingers with lube. He moved his single hand up to clutch at Leonardo's shoulder the moment he felt a single finger press against his tight hole before sliding in. Malik groaned and broke their kiss by pressing his head back against the blankets, the finger didn't hurt but it had been some time since he'd had a lover that wasn't his OWN fingers.  
  
Leonardo was rough without crossing the line into cruel. Malik was completely at his mercy by the time Leonardo had three fingers into him, fucking him hard enough to almost make him cry. The pleasure kept building and he didn't want to come without Leonardo's cock inside him and fucking him right into the mattress. Without a thought for his dignity Malik's nails raked over Leonardo's shoulder as he yelled, “Fuck me! Oh god Leo stick your fucking cock in me and quit teasing!”  
  
“I was waiting for that,” Leonardo's voice was low and husky, fingers pulling out and leaving Malik empty and aching for more. He scoot back on the bed, wanting to force Leonardo to get on with him, to crawl over him and cover him with his own body as he slammed into him. The blond man ripped open the packet for the condom and slid it onto his neglected prick with a small sound of pleasure. Giving it a thick messy coating of lube he crawled up onto the bed and over Malik, just the way he wanted.  
  
“Next time you'll be the one begging,” promised Malik, arm wrapping around Leonardo's shoulder to hold him down.  
  
“I look forward to it,” Leonardo's voice was trying for smooth but Malik could hear how strained it was. They were both close, there was no doubt. Leonardo moved one hand between their sweaty bodies to grab the base of his own cock and guide himself into Malik.  
  
“Oh my fucking god,” groaned Malik slowly as he swallowed up Leonardo's cock, stretching more than three fingers and loving it. The moment Leonardo was balls deep inside him he gave him a hard squeeze and rolled his hips, “Now FUCK me!”   
  
Leonardo needed no encouragement and soon Malik found himself breathless under the fury of his merciless thrusts. The bed squealed and shook beneath them, almost masking the sound of their flesh slapping together but doing nothing to deafen Malik's cries of pleasure. He was building inexorably towards his orgasm, every hard roll of Leonardo's hips sending him closer and closer to the edge. The blond man knew just how to move to brush Malik's prostate whenever he wanted to give him that extra burst of pleasure.  
  
There was no time to warn Leonardo before the pressure became too much and Malik arched and came, clenching tightly around the cock inside him. He shuddered with with pleasure and felt come come splatter over his chest and belly in thick ropes, vision briefly going black at the most intense point of his orgasm. Above him Leonardo hissed and went still, hips jerking shallowly inside Malik's body. Both of them went limp and Malik let out a breath, rubbing his hand up and down Leonardo's back, groaning when the other man's cock softened enough to just slip out of him.  
  
“That... that was...” Leonardo said something in Italian, reached down to pull off the condom and tie off the end before tossing it in Malik's trash without even leaving the bed. He lay on his back beside Malik, clearly trying to catch his breath and gather his thoughts.  
  
“You'll stay the night?” asked Malik after a bit of silence, forcing himself to sit up and wincing as pain shot up his spine, “Ow, fuck!”  
  
“Oh, let me!” Leonardo pushed himself up and entered Malik's bathroom to grab a wet rag, returning and gently cleaning him off, kissing everywhere the rag cleaned, “And I would be amiss if you did not let me stay the night.” He put the rag back in the bathroom and then crawled back onto the bed, helping Malik under the blankets.  
  
“So... are we...?” This had moved fast for Malik... he wasn't sure where they stood.  
  
“If you want us to be,” said Leonardo softly, sitting up on his elbow to look down into Malik's eyes.  
  
“I do,” Malik pulled Leonardo down into some soft sated kisses until they fell asleep, Leonardo's head resting on his shoulder and his arm thrown over his chest...fingers lightly touching the stump of his missing arm without a care.


End file.
